1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cleaning devices, and more particularly, to a laser powered cleaning system and method of same for cleaning pollutants from automobile windows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the automobile was invented, drivers have consistently struggled to keep their windows free of pollutants and debris. Windshield wipers significantly helped drivers during the rain, while snow scrapers were utilized to remove snow. Not that many years ago, drivers had their gas pumped for them, and during this time, the gas attendants would commonly wash off the front and back windshields. Now that drivers are pumping their own gas, there is no longer a convenient way to clean windshields and windows without getting a car wash. In addition, defrost mechanisms in cars, as well as pollutants in the air often smudge and dirty the inside of the windshield and windows. Consumers can only clean these surfaces if they bring a rag or paper towel into the car with them. Even then it is difficult to reach all areas of the windshield without climbing and twisting into unusual positions. It is all too common that, even after the windshield is cleaned, a driver will notice streaks and smudges left behind, which is aggravated during nighttime driving and headlight glare.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,651 to Schluter et al discloses a laser beam apparatus for the removal of surface layers from work pieces.
WIPO PCT application WO 83/01400A1 to Wingrove discloses a non-contacting removal of undesired materials from the surfaces of objects by directing coherent electromagnet radiation from a laser onto the undesired material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,134 to Boquillon et al discloses a process and device for cleaning pollutants from a surface using a laser for applying pulses to the surface to be cleaned.
United States Pat. App. No. 2006/0144834A1 to Denney et al discloses a containment plenum adapted to deliver laser light to an interaction region of a structure to remove material from the structure.
Japanese Pat. No. 2001-009399A2 to Ooshima discloses a cleaning apparatus to remove impurities fixed to the surface.
Japanese Pat. No. 2001-300749A2 to Iwasa et al discloses a method of laser beam machining and method of manufacturing work with a laser beam and method of cleaning.
Japanese Pat. No. 2000-202384A2 to Okada et al discloses an apparatus to simultaneously carry out the washing and inspection process in a semiconductor element fabrication process.
Japanese Pat. No. 2002177613A2 to Takeuchi et al disclose a game medium device and game medium cleaning method.
WIPO PCT application WO 2005/058514A1 to Thro discloses a surface cleaning method and device using a laser beam.
Japanese Pat. No. 2000-202385A2 to Narisawa discloses a cleaning of smooth surface by a laser beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,621 to Langen discloses a method and apparatus for removing impurities from metallic objects.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.